


Wicked Game

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dimly lit room added to your premonition. Then the gravelly voice that you had been expecting spoke up from the corner. “And how long were you going to keep me waiting?” </p><p>These games we play together, how fun they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

The dimly lit room added to your premonition. Then the gravelly voice that you had been expecting spoke up from the corner. “And how long were you going to keep me waiting?” With a hint of a laugh, you begin immediately stripping off your clothes. “I didn’t expect to be so long,” you murmur, “I’m sorry, Michael.” You hear him rise, stalking you like a panther. “You’re sorry?” he repeats, as if he can’t quite believe what you’re saying. “Oh my dear, not yet, you’re not sorry yet.” He gets to where you stand just as the last scrap of your clothing hits the ground. Those strong hands slowly trail over your skin, leaving a sensation of heat everywhere he touches. As he studies you, you begin to notice at last that he has obviously been waiting sometime. All he is wearing is a pair of boxers that do nothing to disguise his arousal. If anything, the fact that you kept him waiting only increased this.

“You know what this means,” he growls in your ear. Biting back a whimper, you nod. “Say it!” Inhaling slowly, you whisper “I’ve been bad. So you’re going to discipline me.” You can almost hear that wicked smile of his. “That’s my girl,” he murmurs, giving you a gentle kiss on your cheek. “Now, bend over, and lay your hands on the bed,” he orders. You do as he commands, of course you always do. His hands smooth over your back as he starts speaking. “Now, my dear, for keeping me waiting, you will have to be spanked. Then, darling, you will be mine. I will have you how I wish, for as long as I wish. Do you understand?” At first you nod, but immediately you realize the error and answer “Yes, Michael, I understand.” 

“Good girl,” he purrs. His hand comes down on your rear quickly, several times. With every strike you moan, and you can hear him whisper “Good girl,” each time. After ten strikes his hands immediately move to soothe. Pulling you close, he keeps murmuring words of praise and love, calming you as he situates your bodies on the bed. He lays you down on your back, making sure your legs fall open. “Now, my darling girl, I’m going to have you,” he growls. Without another word he thrusts into you, making you groan. Biting your lip immediately after, you look up, unsure if you are supposed to make noise this time. That grin shines down on you, and he nods. “It’s alright, sweetheart, I want to hear your screams. I want to hear you, know that you are mine.”

His thrusts start immediately, practiced and sure motions that he knows are your kryptonite. You can’t stop moaning loudly, reaching to grasp his biceps. This, however, he doesn’t approve. With a growl he stops moving, pulling back to rest on his heels. “No, no,” he chides. Gripping your wrists he leans up, holding them above your head and moving back inside you. “These stay here, understand?” With a whimper you answer “Yes, Michael.” A soft kiss lets you know that you’re still alright, that he isn’t disappointed. Then his movements start again, steadily plunging deeper and deeper. “Tonight, dear, you cum as many times as you like,” he whispers with a growl, “You don’t have to ask.” His statement causes you to cry out with joy, already feeling your first release impending. You know he can feel your walls beginning to tighten; his grin full of wicked delight gives him away. “That’s it, darling,” he purrs in your ear. Feeling his hot breath on your ear as he whispers in that sinful voice causes your first release to strike, pleasure washing over you as you scream. Michael is obviously pleased by the intensity, for he begins plunging faster. “That’s it, scream darling, scream for me.” Your release was waning, but his words push you closer to the edge again. You buck under him, trying to meet him thrust for thrust. Shouting his name you cum again, shaking with the intensity of it all. His jaw tightens, and it’s easy to see that now he’s holding back. He starts murmuring how beautiful you are, how exciting it is to watch as you find pleasure. Leaning down, he bites where your shoulder and neck meet, growling for you to cum once more. You can do nothing but comply, a wordless scream flying from your lips. With rough motions deep inside you, he roars your name as he finally releases inside of you.

He falls against your body, his hand releasing your wrists as he groans with delight. “Such a good girl,” he purrs, rolling to lay on his side and pulling you so that your body curls against his. “My good girl.” Your head lays on his chest as you moan “Thank you, Michael.” These games you play only deepen your love. All you want is all he wants, to love and dream together.


End file.
